rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Frostveins
Liam Frostveins was created by Liam the Big . History Birth & Youth Liam was born a member of the once proud Fremmenik clan Frostveins. On the day of his birth, a rival clan stormed the village. His father and mother both died that day, fighting to protect both Liam and the rest of the Clan. Little Liam was one of the only ones that survived. He was whisked away by his uncle, who brought him to Ardougne. His uncle was a smith of moderate respect, but none the less knew how to work a forge like the best of them. Liam became interested with this practice at a young age and soon found himself working the forge, just like the man he called father. By the age of 19, Liam had made a name for himself as a smith. Not a lavish reputation of the smiths of kings, but if you needed your sword sharpened, or your armor repaired, you went to Liam. His Fremmenik blood made him yearn for battle, want it like nothing else in the world. One night, he went into the wood, to find something, anything to kill. He heard murmurs, whispers of men, women. He grew near to the noise, to find several dark magi in a circle, chanting. He looked on, with a strange curiousity, as the mages summoned a demon to this realm. It took off for Ardougne with break neck speed, and Liam's only thought was.....home. As he arrived on the scene, it was far too late, as the demon had torn through Liam's home, killing the people he called family. With his Clan, his family dead, Liam was utterly alone. Demon Slayer Liam would use this loneliness, this seemingly emptiness in his heart, and focus it into a weapon against the very creatures that caused this suffering. He would forge a sword of the sharpest steel, and he set out to become a demon slayer. He fought bandits, wild animals, and braved the harshest elements to finally find his first demon. The monster was a weakened lesser demon, yet the battle was fierce. Liam still carries the scar from his first kill across his face. In the final moments, the snow fell slowly over the two combatants. Liam swung with all his might, aimed straight for the demon's face. The monster's head was lobbed off, right at the jaw. He watched as the monster burned until it was but ashes at Liam's feet. His sword dulled, notched, and worn, Liam returned home to his family's forge. He sat by his Uncle's empty bed, looking to the Fremminik Idols for guidance. He would not find guidance with the idols, but find strength with a blessing upon his dulled, worn blade. The creatures of chaos would be purified with the blessings of Saradomin, yet Liam himself did not convert. He travelled the land, killing demon after demon, before attempting to settle in one area. He was recruited by a group of White Knights to assist in the slaying of a powerful demon. It was here he met the love of his life, Sally Shelby, daughter of Temple Knight head of intelligence, Jack Shelby. One day during a battle against demons, Liam found himself defensless, without a shield, as his had broken moments before. It seemed to glow, a shield bearing the symbol of Saradomin. He grasped it in his hand, and deflected what would have been a killing blow using it. Liam keeps that shield even today, as proof that the gods truly do care for mortals. It was at this time in his life, that he and Sally had a child. Sadly, the love of Liam's life died in child birth, and Liam was unfit to raise a child on his own. Jack, Liam's father-in-law, would take care of his boy. Liam however, was heading for darker days himself, and Darker Moons. Darkmoon Influence Liam, now 26, went into Falador for a drink. He sat upstairs in the bar, just spending his coin, when a man seemed to take interest in him from across the way. Of course, being the man he was, Liam did not easy accept this as a good thing, and his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. The man slowly approached Liam, asking him questions about his life, what he did for a living, things like that. The man introduced himself as Oliver Ryder, a name that meant nothing to Liam at the time. Oliver told him that there was a group that could use his certain....skills. Appearence Liam's stature is enough to put off some, standing at 6'9 and being very muscular. He often dresses in simple clothes, not the regal dress of some mages. He has a necklace, the stone in the middle crafted from the fire altar. Liam makes the trip to the fire altar every other week to recharge it. His hair is kept clean and short, as is his beard. Category:Fremennik Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Runecraft Category:Characters Category:Male